Two Worlds Collide
by xohmiss.perfectxoh
Summary: A friendship story about Alex and Mitchie. Very loosely, I mean verrryyy loosely based on Demi Lovato's song. Dedicated to Julia and Kelsey. R


Hey guys and girls

Hey guys and girls. This originally was a Selena and Demi friendship one-shot. Sadly, that's against the rules cause they're real people. :( But there is something good. Alex and Mitchie fit my idea much better so I'm very happy. There is a little side of Nalex/Nelena in here. And there's a little Jemi/Smitchie. I'm dedicating this to two of my best friends, Julia and Kelsey. Kelsey turned 14 today and Julia turned 14 yesterday. They brought in cupcake cake to school today so I am doing something for them. Please review this story because nobody reviewed my last one. So, once you finish this one, read my other story, Sorry. If you do, I'll dedicate my next one-shot to you, love you forever, and I'll stop rambling.

**Disclaimer: I own nada, nunca, zip, zilch, nothing. I am wearing a pretty spiffy 8****th**** grade class of '09 sweatshirt but I don't own that either. **

Alex Russo had the perfect life.

Alex Russo was beyond pretty. Her naturally wavy, black hair always managed to look like it had just been fixed at the best salon in town. She had a perfect little button nose and adorably big brown eyes. She always looked great, even without makeup. Her wardrobe was to die for. She had Converse in every shape, style, and color. She had the cutest accessories too. She always looked like a perfect 10.

Alex Russo had a perfect family. Her mother was 100 Hispanic and was super caring and a great cook. Daddy was 100 Italian and Alex was his little princess, no matter how much trouble she got into. Her brother Justin was eerily smart. He was in about 10 AP classes and he had tons of HOT older friends. Her younger brother Max was an adorable 12-year-old. He had bus loads of kid friends and he was a riot. Her family life was perfect.

Alex Russo was smart. The world may not know it, but she is. She can be smart if she wants to. But, she chooses to play dumb and semi-ditzy. Her SAT prep class scores are unbelievably high. Too bad guys don't like smart girls that much.

Alex Russo had the perfect boyfriend. Nate Gray was rich, famous, and hot. He was in the Grammy winning band Connect 3. He treated her like a princess, which she basically was. He spoiled her, but not too much. He was sweet, romantic, and sensitive. He was the whole package in some cute wrapping paper.

Alex Russo had the best friends a girl could wish for. They were loyal, hip, and cute. They made her feel more special than she could possibly feel. They were there through it all. The ups and the downs, they were there. Even that one girl that sits in the shadows, she's the closest with her. She's quiet. She's shy. She's me.

I, Mitchie Torres, am Little Miss Invisible. I'm best friends with Alex Russo. Every secret she couldn't share with the big posse of super rich and hot girls, she shared with me. I know all there is to know about her.

I'm not pretty. I don't have the cutest clothes. I have hand-me-downs and thrift shop clothes. My hair is straight and brown. I look terrible without makeup. I look in the mirror and wonder why Alex chose me.

I don't have a great, big family. I'm the only child, but I'm not the spoiled only child. My parents love me, no doubt. But I sometimes wish that I had a little sibling. Somebody to share my secrets with and to fall onto would be nice. I have a small little house. I look at a picture of my family and wonder why Alex chose me.

I'm not that smart. Sure, I get good grades, but I'm no genius. I flunk a test now and then. I'm not in any AP classes. I get back tests sometimes and I sit at home crying because of the grade. I'm not getting into a good college like I want, like Harvard or Princeton or Yale or UCLA. I look at my SAT scores and my tests and wonder why Alex chose me. **(AN: Yes I know I'm repeating that a lot. Hold on, it's part of the story!)**

I have two a few things going for me though. I can sing and write songs. And, I have a great boyfriend. My songs speak to people and my voice is said to be very powerful and uplifting. My boyfriend is Shane Gray, Selena's boyfriend's Nate's brother. He's the lead singer of Connect 3. I love him and he loves me.

Yes, sometimes I wonder why Alex chose me. I look at myself. I am pretty on the inside, my family cares for each other, and I am a hardworking student. I am my own person. I care for Alex. I was there when she tried out for a TV show and didn't make it. I let her cry on my non-designer clothes and I helped her feel better. I am the only one in that group of girls that Alex can confide in. I give her advice. I am a great friend and she's my best friend.

I love her and she loves me.

Okay, I couldn't think of an ending. I had one and I lost it. This might suck but it's the thought that counts right? Julia and Kelsey, I love you guys. I hope you liked it. R & R and read my other story, Tonight, and review.

Love always and forever,

Shannon xoxox


End file.
